kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Redyue
was the Green Over Lord Inves who was responsible for countless murders of the old civilization in the Helheim Forest, and had targeted Japan next. In reality, she was planning behind Rosyuo's back in order to obtain the Forbidden Fruit that he safeguarded. However, once she found out that Rosyuo gave the fruit to someone else she brutally murders him, before ultimately meeting her demise at the hands of Kouta's Over Lord powers. History DJ Sagara, as a hologram approached the Over Lords as he somehow knew their language. Later, when Gaim enters the ruins to search for the Over Lords, he approaches her as Redyue speaks her language to Gaim, while Demushu fought the Armored Rider as Gaim tries to talk with them before they retreat. As Demushu was wounded by Baron's attack, Redyue told the Over Lord to retreat telepathically. During Demushu's raid onto the place where Yggdrasill scientists are while searching for Baron, Redyue took one of the scientist's non-Blade cutting version of the Sengoku Driver belt. After Demushu enters Zawame, Redyue approached Sigurd and Zangetsu Shin as the Riders started to attack the Over Lord. Overpowered by the Riders, she surrenders and led Sid and Mitsuzane to the location of the Forbidden Fruit. Once in the ruins, after Sid leaves to search for the fruit, Mitsuzane already realized that she set a trap, which led to Redyue developing an interest in the boy. She went to Rosyuo as Redyue told him that she would aid Demushu, which he accepts. She took Sid's hat from Takatora as she gave it to Mitsuzane, telling him that they need a different plan to steal the Forbidden Fruit. While walking, Inves started to follow them as Redyue reveals to Mitsuzane that she wants to live somewhere that has light and noise once she has the Forbidden fruit in her hands. Redyue opens the Crack, which causes the Helheim's plants to invade Yggdrasill Tower, meaning that the company would be helpless. When Redyue entered the Yggdrasill Tower, she was interested in gadgets and she finally has a new toy. She also makes a pact with Mitsuzane and decides to teamwork with him. She later orders Dyudyuonshu to help Mitsuzane in killing Kouta. However, the plans failed. After staying for a long time on Earth, Redyue finally knows about Earth's technology and brings a laptop to Rosyuo. She did that to convince Rosyuo that they can revive his wife with Earth's technology. However, it was secretly for Redyue to claim the forbidden fruit. She gained Rosyuo's trust and gained a new subordinate, Grinsha. When she returns to Zawame, she finds a stressed Mitsuzane and reassures him that she will keep their promise. Later, Redyue broadcasts to the world that they will open thousands of Cracks and make Earth becomes the second Helheim in one year. Despite Mitsuzane's protest, Redyue only claims she was bluffing and she only wants to see humanity's response. After saving Grinsha and witnessing Gaim Kiwami Arms, she then tells Gaim and Baron that humans are really cruel and that the world has turned their back on Japan and Zawame City. Revealing that missiles have been deployed to destroy Zawame City to stop Helheim's invasion, she reveals to them a glimpse of Rosyuo's powers as he stops the missiles and reduces them into ashes in a single slash. Redyue then tells them that everything was going like what she wanted. She said that Rosyuo was guarding her but not humanity. She later leaves the rest to Grinsha, although Grinsha was quickly defeated. She later shows Mitsuzane the machine that could revive the queen. However, it requires sacrifices which are sucking the life force of the people she kidnapped. Redyue also promises that she won't use anyone that Mitsuzane wanted to save. When Rat and Rica tries to save Kouta's sister, Redyue secretly spots them. Later, Mitsuzane reveals his betrayal to Kouta, but he was stopped by a returned Takatora. When Kaito appears, Redyue attacks Kaito and injured his left arm, claiming that she doesn't want anyone to interfere with the entertainment. She also said that she still needs Mitsuzane and escapes with him. Later, Mitsuzane asks Redyue if she had a family. Of course Redyue had, but her family is the one that she first killed when becoming a Inves. She suggests Mitsuzane to do the same and he will be on the same level like her. When Takatora is dueling with Mitsuzane, Redyue stops Kouta from interfering the greatest entertainment. When battling, she reveals that she just used Mitsuzane and it would be very entertaining to see Mitsuzane break down by himself for his useless efforts. This angers Kouta who soon uses Kiwami Arms. Despite Redyue's efforts, she was overpowered by Gaim Kiwami Arms and was surprised by it's power. Before she escapes, she is interested by what will Kouta become and he will soon know it. After Mitsuzane defeated his brother, Redyue started to notice that the youth was acting strange, unaware that he's talking to Takatora's spirit. Later in the Helheim forest, she was furious as to why did Rosyuo gives the Forbidden Fruit to Kouta as the King replied to her that humans are not their enemy and they were heading to extinction. After Mitsuzane kidnaps Mai, Redyue suspects that the youth have become stronger. She later reveals that she also will absorb Rat and Rica's life force. However, Mitsuzane said it was okay and forgives her, since it was what they deserved for not listening him. Redyue then insists Mitsuzane to use Mai as a bait for their plan. Mitsuzane soon declines it and said that he won't help her again if she hurts Mai. This leads Mitsuzane to entrust Mai to Rosyuo, knowing that he is a great ruler and won't make any weird actions. Redyue soon encounters Kouta trying to rescue the people connected to the machine and a reluctant Professor Ryoma coming to his aid and fights them. She forces them back outside and then puts Kouta in a hypnotic trance, making him hallucinate a reality where he became an Inves and Yuya became Gaim. She does this to try and convince Kouta that he can never defend humanity and that he is destined to become like them, beings who try to rule using strength against the natural order of the world. Kouta almost gives in to her musings of his fate and falls into despair, but then summons the willpower to resist and fights her off, forcing Redyue to flee. Redue backstabs Rosyuo when the latter leaves himself open during his fight against Kouta and Kaito. Realizing that Rosyuo gave someone else the Forbidden Fruit, she kills Rosyuo in a ruthless manner before encountering Kouta, who uses his Over Lord powers to regenerate his Lockseed before being destroyed by Gaim Kiwami Arms. Abilities Though not much is known, but so far Redyue possessed the ability to emit powerful sonic waves which inflicts tremendous pain at the target, using the kinetic backlash of the wave's force or affecting their hearing, making it even worse for Gaim when donning the Jimber Peach Arms since it grants him superhuman hearing. She also can open a Crack anywhere she wants or even reopened a closed Crack, such as Yggdrasill's Sacred Tree's Crack. However, just like Mitsuzane, she doesn't want to battle the opponent head-to-head and prefer to backstab them from behind. She also able to hack into a computer system only with her index finger. Through the Fruits of Helheim, she is able to detect movement from intruders from a distance away. Personality Unlike Demushu, Redyue is more calm and calculative. She also rarely picks a fight and chooses to attack enemies passively. As shown, she lets Demushu fight Kouta, while she herself just only assaults Kouta with his sonic waves. She also likes to learn new languages, like when she learned Japanese. However, Redyue also has a very dark personality. She likes any type of entertainment and will do nothing when she sees a form of entertainment. As shown, she just did nothing when Kouta was beaten up by Demushu. She viewed Kouta as a "toy" sent for their amusement and although she spared him, Redyue just wanted to see Kouta entertain them more the next time they meet. Like her human Rider counterpart from Earth, Mitsuzane, she is also very manipulative, especially up to something in obtaining the Forbidden Fruit from Rosyuo behind his back, using people like Sid to do her dirty work. As she revealed to Kouta later on, she finds it entertaining to watch people fall into despair and is looking forward to see Mitsuzane break down when his efforts will be for naught (and also Kouta, of what he will gradually become). Appearance *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **Episode 24: The New Formidable Enemy: Over Lord **Episode 26: Baron's Genesis Transformation! **Episode 27: When You Know the Truth... **Episode 29: The Over Lord King **Episode 31: Whereabouts of the Forbidden Fruit **Episode 32: The Strongest Power! Kiwami Arms **Episode 33: Beat Riders' Great Gathering **Episode 34: The King's Power and the Queen's Resurrection **Episode 35: Mitchy's Ark **Episode 36: Brother's End! Zangetsu vs. Zangetsu Shin! **Episode 38: The Return of the Professor **Episode 39: The Do-or-Die Tower Break-In Strategy! **Episode 40: Awakening the Over Lord **Episode 41: Clash! The Over Lord King (Death) *''Kamen Rider Gaim: The Great Soccer Match! The Golden Fruit Cup!'' Behind the scenes Portrayal Redyue is voiced by , who previously voiced the Oct Imagin in Kamen Rider Den-O.http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/gaimu/story/1203434_2163.html Her suit actor is currently unknown. Etymology The origin of her name might be coming from , means "Emerald" in Japanese. This is shadowing that all of her kind, which are Green Inves, resemble jade statues. Language Redyue and the other Over Lords seemingly have their own language. This is similar to the Gurongi Language from Kamen Rider Kuuga, the Undead from Blade and Fangire from Kiva, in which an enemy faction has its own language that the Japanese do not understand. As with the Gurongi, Japanese subtitles aren't provided for Redyue's speech, it is unknown if they will be provided in a later release such as a TV rerun or DVD release. But later, Redyue learned and spoke Japanese by herself just like the Gurongis, despite her lacking proper grammar in her speech. Notes *According to "The Masked Rider EX: Official Rider Magazine Volume 01", Redyue's gender is confirmed to be female despite her voice actor being male.http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:2EwvfLL.jpg **Because of this, she is the third General type Monster to have an opposite gender voice actor, the other two being Kamen Rider Fourze's Scorpio & Virgo Horoscope-type Zodiarts. *According to Redyue, the to-be-Inves had family of their own, like the humans. Redyue reveals that it was her family that she killed first upon becoming an Inves. *Redyue is similar to the Gurongi by manner. **They do everything only to entertain themselves. **Her color scheme and head are similar to Me-Garima-Ba. *While Demushu and Rosyuo shares similarities with Phoenix and Wiseman/Carbuncle, Redyue seems to be based on both Gremlin and Medusa in Kamen Rider Wizard. **In comparison to Medusa, both were women and killed their respective family members during their first awakening as a monster. They even possessed the ability to constrict their opponents. **In Gremlin's case, both had dominant green colour and were displayed as psychopathic and treacherous to their leaders. Redyue's method of killing Rosyuo was also like how Gremlin stabbed Wiseman in the back to get their respective power-ups. References Category:Inves Category:Over Lord Inves Category:Generals Category:Leader Category:Deceased Characters